


Секстинг для начинающих

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Баки скучно...





	Секстинг для начинающих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sexting 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651719) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> [Оригинал бонуса](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/157212683298/nsfw-sexting-101-ficlet)

**Баки:** Пошли куда-нибудь сегодня?

 **Стив:** Скучно тебе?

Господи, да, ему было чертовски скучно. Пятничные вечера были придуманы для того, чтобы брать быка за рога, а не сидеть и тупо отвечать на сообщения типа-натурала из спортзала, который отсосал ему неделю назад и заполучил его номер, пока оборона (и трусы) Баки были сняты.

Он даже не смог бы ответить, как это произошло. Обычно Баки весьма уверенно отвечал «нет, спасибо», когда ему предлагал номер кто-то, на кого ему было плевать. А тут он пожалел парня – тот так морщился от вкуса латекса, словно член Баки был первым, что оказался у него во рту.

Зрелище и правда было жалким.

 **Баки:** Занимаюсь секстингом* с парнем из спортклуба.

 **Стив:** Ох, да уж, это так СКУЧНО – заглавными буквами.

Хотя бы Стив знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что так оно и есть. Баки уже получил от парня из зала ряд смс-кок, в которых процесс стремительно развился от раздевания до пальцев в заднице без каких-либо промежуточных этапов, и напечатал в ответ: «притормози, крепыш. не думал поработать над первой базой**, прежде чем пробиваться на третью**?», потому что, очевидно же – если вы подцепили кого-то, пока тягали гантели, спортивные метафоры – самое то.

Черт, ему бы просто перестать отвечать.

С другой стороны, ему было абсолютно нечем заняться, кроме как обмениваться сообщениями с каким-то придурком и ныть об этом Стиву.

 **Баки:** Спаси меня. Он просто ну вообще никакой в этом.

 **Стив:** Не у всех отсутствует фильтр между мозгами и членом, чтобы так легко слать такие сообщения.

 **Баки:** да ну, тебе такой вес подъемный, уверен, что ты справишься.

Он покосился на свои колени, где лежал телефон с еще одним не вдохновляющим сообщением. Его сейчас больше возбуждала возможность пойти поспать, чем получить минет типа того, что описывал почти-натурал-из-спортзала. Тем более, это напомнило ему, что и реальный-то был очень так себе.

Эх. Какие-то такие мысли и привели его к этой вот прозе жизни.

 **Баки:** А у меня вот не поднимается, буквально. Даже член в депрессии. Может, в бар сходим? Пожаааалуйста? Спаси меня, Стиви, ты моя единственная отрада!

 **Стив:** ну низнаю, может, через час? Только что пиццу заказал.

ДА! Баки аж подпрыгнул, пружиной разворачиваясь из своей удрученной позы. Пицца! Вот он, ключевой поворот.

 **Баки:** А мне можно? Я прямо сейчас и приду.

 **Стив:** Там грибы.

 **Баки:** фуууу. какого хрена?! Что ж с тобой не так-то, а?

 **Стив:** Какбэ смысл был в том, что Я НЕ СОБИРАЛСЯ ДЕЛИТЬСЯ С ТОБОЙ КОГДА ЗАКАЗЫВАЛ ТАК ЧТО ВЫБРАЛ ЧТО ЛЮБЛЮ САМ

 **Баки:** у тебя очень сомнительный вкус.

 **Стив:** ну не я же шлю секс-смс какому-то случайному парню из дурацкого спортклуба

 **Баки:** это другое. все равно не поймешь

 **Стив:** я не пойму почему ты перевариваешь такое лучше чем грибы

 **Баки:** ТЫ НЕ БЫЛ БЫ СТИВОМ ЕСЛИ БЫ ПОНЯЛ

 **Баки:** лучше бы пришел и поцеловал меня. Дал бы мне взять твой член в руку, гладить, пока не станешь таким тяжелым и крепким, подушечкой пальца скользить по головке, пока она не насчет подтекать смазкой, а ты – дрожать и умолять меня опуститься на колени.

 **Баки:** ой, чаты попутал. Очевидно.

 **Стив:** Очевидно.

Баки практически слышал этот осуждающий тон в сообщениях Стива.

 **Стив:** Давай, продолжай.

Баки закатил глаза в сторону телефона, борясь с искушением именно так и поступить. Стив иногда вел себя, как настоящий гандон, но обмен даже фальшивыми секс-сообщениями со Стивом был веселее, чем альтернатива. Сколько довольно неплохих сообщений он впустую потратил на никчемного парня из зала.

 **Баки:** жопоголовый придурок

 **Стив:** Не, ну давай. Вставай на колени. Хочу твой рот – о, как же я его хочу.

 **Стив:** Так возбужден, аж теку – и дрожу, и умоляю.

Баки по-прежнему слышался сухой, саркастический тон, и он сузил глаза в сторону телефона. Ну что же, вызов принят, Стив. Еще кто кого. Баки с крайне сосредоточенным лицом кинулся набирать ответ.

 **Баки:** Ах так? Черт, держу пари, ты бы позволил мне все, что я пожелаю, да? Значит, на чем мы остановились: мои губы вокруг твоего члена. Поиграю языком с твоей щелкой, а потом переключусь на головку – буду нежно сосать ее, наслаждаясь твоим вкусом – все более жадно, заглатывая все глубже, пока мои губы не натянутся вокруг самого основания.

 **Стив:** Да, рот у тебя потрясающий.

Стив сказал это тоном, которым констатируют факты, а это и было фактом. К тому же часто озвучиваемым. Баки понял, что улыбается, глядя в экран. Стив мог бы ответить и получше, и теперь Баки точно собирался его заставить.

 **Баки:** если хочешь, можешь меня туда трахнуть. Запускаешь руки мне в волосы, чтобы держать покрепче, и пихаешь свой огромный член прямо мне в горло. Чумовые ощущения, да? Так туго и мокро? Я люблю это чувство беспомощности – ты держишь меня и получаешь все, что только захочешь.

И, да, это было довольно возбуждающе. Стив загнал бы ему до самой глотки, и Баки принял бы все до конца и попросил бы еще. На самом деле…

 **Баки:** Я принял бы каждый миллиметр и умолял бы дать мне еще.

 **Баки:** Нравится мой рот? Знаешь, что тебе понравилось бы еще больше?

 **Стив:** Да. Поднимайся и иди на кровать.

Хм, а вот это уже кое-что, Стив.

 **Баки:** а у нас есть кровать? Хаха, решил обработать меня по всем правилам?

 **Стив:** Заткнись, придурок. Собираюсь продемонстрировать тебе, почему ты считаешь, что секстинг – это скучно. Особенно, если ты так обеспокоен тем, есть ли у нас кровать. Педант.

 **Стив:** Готов? Больше никогда не будешь смсить со скуки, получив урок от про.

 **Баки:** а ты-то у нас типа про?

 **Стив:** на кровать – лицом вниз. задери свою ладную задницу повыше и разведи ноги, покажи, что ждешь меня.

 **Стив:** начинай тянуть себя, убедись, что смазки достаточно, что ты готов принять мой член.

 **Стив:** хочу, чтобы ты был таким мокрым, чтобы твои пальцы без помех входили внутрь – поиграй ими, подвигай ими там, в глубине, потрогай простату, еще и еще, пока твоя дырка не запульсирует вокруг пальцев, и ты просто не сможешь удержаться от того, чтобы потереться об матрас, отчаянно желая, чтобы тебе загнали.

 **Стив:** Давай, хочу посмотреть на тебя, Бак.

 **Стив:** Теперь, когда ты такой открытый и ждущий, я толкнусь головкой в твою дырку, прижму твои запястья к кровати и оставлю тебя так – лицом в подушку, без движения, такого покорного, такого отчаявшегося – до слез.

 **Стив:** Хочешь так?

Да.

Господи.

Да.

Как это случилось?

У Баки руки ходуном ходили, пока он пытался набрать ответ, который показал бы его с лучшей стороны, но не сумел сочинить ничего, кроме неприглядной и откровенной правды. Он потянулся вниз – поправить обтянутый домашними штанами член, – но вместо этого начал грубо его наглаживать, задыхаясь от внезапного пронзительного удовольствия, гораздо большего, чем простое избавление от смертельной скуки.

Твою мать.

ТВОЮ МААААТЬ.

До него наконец-то дошло. Нет, он знал, что Стив легко велся на споры. Знал это очень хорошо.

Чего он не мог предвидеть – это своей реакции.

И что теперь было с этим делать?

 **Стив:** Дар речи потерял от моих умений? Ха! Что и требовалось доказать.

 **Стив:** Пиццу уже принесли. Че-то как-то в этот раз долго. В баре в восемь? Как раз успеешь красоту навести.

Баки посмотрел вниз, туда, где он и правда был «тяжелым и текущим», на кулак, плотно стиснутый вокруг члена, который он вытащил из штанов. Вот дерьмо. Стояло так, что пальцы на ногах поджимались, а спина выгибалась дугой. А когда он сжал кулак и…

Твою МАТЬ. Стив…

Какого хрена происходит?

***

Баки чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, словно каждый нерв горел огнем, а чуткая кожа до сих пор гудела после оргазма, что все еще растекался по венам. Даже свет казался слишком ярким, видимо, поэтому он сразу заметил Стива, который стоял прямо перед баром, что-то заказывая, спиной к нему – и смог в подробностях рассмотреть подтянутую задницу и широченные плечи.

Было довольно интересно – вот так смотреть на Стива и думать: а он секси.

И сразу следом: пожалуйста, выеби меня.

– Эй, – позвал он, устраиваясь рядом со Стивом. Тяжесть бедра Стива обжигала даже через две пары штанов. Стив выглядел просто потрясающе. Он всегда выглядел потрясающе, но сегодня – просто совсем невероятно. Выглядел таким желанным в тесной футболке и симпатичных джинсах. Баки оценил каждый предмет по отдельности, а затем заулыбался, пальцами оглаживая запястье Стива.

Тот наконец обратил на него внимание, внимательно разглядывая, пока Баки, перегнувшись через стойку, диктовал свой заказ бармену.

– Ого, да, теперь вижу, что тебе и правда скучно, – поделился Стив наблюдением, подцепив пальцами краешек рубашки, что Баки надел для встречи. – Ты надеваешь эту рубашонку, только когда хочешь показать, что готов отдаться прямо тут.

– Что я могу сказать? – пожал Баки плечами. – Я всегда знаю, как показать себя, а все остальное – в руках смотрящего.

Стив закатил глаза, очарованный его дурацким каламбуром.

Он думал, что, возможно, будет непросто – да нет, сложно – находиться рядом со Стивом после ужасного осознания, что он, наверное, не против запрыгнуть на его член (да какое уж там наверное, он хочет, совершенно точно хочет), но Стив оставался Стивом, а Баки был Баки.

Так что Баки улыбнулся ему намеренно хищной улыбкой, что тянула уголок рта вниз и подчеркивала, как зубы впиваются в нижнюю губу. У него было множество подобных уловок, что шли ему безумно. У Баки было столько опыта в укладывании самых разных людей в постель, что теперь он делал это, даже не задумываясь.

Взгляд Стива впился в его рот. И там и остался. Баки вознаградил его – облизал нижнюю губу, быстро проведя по ней языком. Ему часто говорили, какой роскошный у него рот, да он и сам знал, как часто этот рот помогал ему заполучить именно того, кого он хотел, к себе в постель.

– Тебе что, не хватило предыдущего фальшивого флирта со мной? – спросил Стив, протягивая руку куда-то позади Баки и подхватывая свое пиво.

– Ты про что? – нахмурился Баки. Стив смотрел на него так, словно тот вел себя странно: он вскинул бровь в привычном жесте едкого сарказма, а все, о чем мог думать Баки – это что сейчас он не притворялся.

Проклятье, Стив.

Стив склонил голову набок и оценивающе оглядел его. 

– Боже мой, – сказал он, на мгновение закрывая глаза именно так, подумал Баки, как закрыл бы, отсоси он ему. На лице его было выражение такого болезненного удовольствия. – Боже мой, – повторил он чуть громче. – Ты и правда на все это повелся.

Баки открыл было рот – чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть, но сказать ничего не вышло.

Какое-то время они так и смотрели друг на друга в полном молчании, а затем Стив криво ему улыбнулся – медленно и даже более сокрушительно, чем все его предыдущие сообщения. 

– Чего-нибудь хочешь? – спросил он низким флиртующим тоном, который, казалось, отозвался прямо в члене Баки. Дерьмо.

Угу. Да, черт его дери, чего-то он хотел. Хотел, чтобы Стив закончил то чертово сообщение. Хотел что-нибудь большое и горячее в себе. Хотел рук, что топили его запястья в матрасе. Хотел, чтобы его разложили и отымели и… Стив сгреб его за бедра, удерживая перед собой – Баки почувствовал, как сердце бьется где-то в горле.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь? – тем же низким голосом спросил Стив, обжигая дыханием его ухо. – Ты так елозишь по моему бедру, словно только и ждешь, что я прижму тебя еще крепче и ты сможешь потереться как следует. 

Баки посмотрел вниз, на те считанные миллиметры, что разделяли их сейчас, и почувствовал, как щеки полыхают от смущения. Упс. Он… Э-э… что-то такое он и делал.  
– О, – попытался он отступить, только чтобы хватка Стива стала еще сильнее, а пальцы впились в самую кожу.

– Можешь продолжать, если хочешь, – прошептал Стив, отпуская его и давая возможность выбора.

Баки глубоко вздохнул – и выбрал.

Он двинулся ближе, задышал чаще, прижавшись к Стиву вплотную. Он сам, оказалось, не понимал, насколько был заведен. Была огромная разница между тем, чтобы быть заинтересованным в чем-то таком, и реальным желанием сгрести Стива, забив на все социальные нормы, и утащить в ближайшее полуприватное место.

Или просто тереться об него, пока не кончит, прямо тут, в баре.

– Только посмотри на себя, Бак, – прошептал Стив Баки на ухо, проводя рукой по всей длине его члена. – Ты просто сбывшаяся фантазия – такой разодетый, с моей рукой на твоем стояке.

– Я был твоей фантазией? – спросил Баки.

Стив что-то неразборчиво промычал в ответ, словно ответа не требовалось, но потом сказал: 

– Всегда. – Затем Стив моргнул, и вся уверенность с него словно спала, а рука скользнула на бедро Баки, пальцами поглаживая чувствительную кожу. Почему-то это было не менее возбуждающим. – Хочешь ко мне? – спросил он, почти робко по сравнению с тем, с каким видом он говорил «посмотри на себя».

– Да, – ответил Баки. – Да, очень хочу. – Он потянулся и поцеловал Стива, просто чтобы попробовать то, что скоро достанется ему целиком. Было потрясающе осознавать, что еще немного – и он окончательно утратит контроль, что пойдет домой вот с этим парнем, который сейчас едва к нему притронулся. 

Коснувшись его губ, попробовав его на вкус, Стив застонал так, словно был в отчаянии и не мог поверить, что однажды поцелуй с Баки станет реальностью. Было что-то совершенно невероятное в том, как Стив целовал его. Он сказал: 

– Хочу твой рот, как же я его хочу. – Баки подумал, что это все еще сарказм. А может, это было самой правдивой частью происходящего, кто знал.

Но у него все еще были большие надежды на все остальное.

Стив устроил ладони на его заднице, и если они прямо сейчас отсюда не уберутся, их просто выкинут, а ведь этот бар – его любимый. 

– Ты получишь все, – выдохнул он, – все, что пожелаешь. Это все – твое.

***

Баки проснулся на животе, в окружении миллиона подушек Стива – частично засунутых ему под живот. Наверное, он намертво к ним прилип на засохшую сперму, с отвращением подумал Баки, вытаскивая ногу и пихая пяткой Стива под коленку.

– Я умираю с голоду. Пропустил ужин.

– И почему это моя проблема? – пробормотал в подушку Стив.

– Перед выходом я был занят дрочкой, потом тут еще кончил два раза – и все без еды! Может, это и не твоя проблема, но уж точно твоя вина.

– Там где-то вчерашняя пицца, – предложил ему Стив, поворачивая голову в другую сторону. – Ты знаешь, где тут кухня.

– Что? Пицца с грибами? Балда! – И Баки, с чувством глубокого удовлетворения, подумал, что все не так уж и плохо. До того, как – непреднамеренно – переспать со своим лучшим другом, он даже не успел побеспокоиться, как же это скажется на их со Стивом отношениях.

Преднамеренно непреднамеренно переспал с лучшим другом?

Непреднамеренно преднамеренно переспал с лучшим другом?

Поимел лучшего друга, если точнее.

Ну… Стив поимел его.

Проклятье, Стив был прав. Он такой педант. Никогда в этом не признается.

Стив что-то проворчал в ответ.

– Если бы мы встречались, ты бы уже топал за едой, – проинформировал его Баки.

Стив повернулся и посмотрел на него. 

– Не хочется тебя расстраивать, но мы вроде как уже встречаемся.

– Господи боже мой, – пробормотал Баки, широко улыбаясь. – Вот только позволь парню засунуть член себе в задницу, и он думает, что вы уже женаты.

– Я тебе даже чертово кольцо куплю, если ты прямо сейчас еще немного поспишь.

– Не, – решил Баки, выбираясь из постели. – Я час буду выковыривать грибы из пиццы.

– Ты сам как грибок, – ответил Стив совершенно безразличным тоном. Затем фыркнул, отвернулся и продолжил старательно игнорировать Баки.

Да, вот теперь они точно встречаются.

* обмен СМС откровенного содержания, обычно фотографиями и т.д.  
** первая база – поцелуи, вторая – грудь, третья – ниже пояса. 

 

Бонус

– Кто-то за дверью? – спросил Баки, впиваясь пальцами в бедро Стива. Они были скользкими от смазки и пота, и от крепкой хватки точно останутся следы на светлой коже его задницы. Может, всего лишь красные полосы, которые исчезнут за час, а может, и синяки по форме его пальцев – и Баки сможет, приложив руку, сопоставить их со своей ладонью, наблюдая, как Стив с голой задницей топает утром на кухню.

– Знаешь, если ты можешь что-то слышать, пока твой член скользит во мне туда-сюда, значит, я что-то делаю неправильно.

– Может, у меня так сердце колотится, – согласился Баки. – Нет, серьезно. Это вот ты слышал?

– Да ты всякий раз что-то слышишь, когда мы трахаемся на диване. – Стив сжался, нахмурившись, а затем на его лице появилось состязательное выражение. Баки едва успел схватиться за другое бедро, потому что Стив, используя плечи для опоры, вскинулся и задал Баки такой галоп, который тот смог выдержать минут пять или даже меньше.

Наверное.

Стив специально работал над этим в тренажерке. Он консультировался с тренером и все такое – стыдно было всем участникам, кроме Стива.

– ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ МОЙ!

Баки вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с глазами матери.

– ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ МОЙ! – в ужасе повторил он.

Дальше несколько вещей случилось разом: Баки отпустил бедра Стива, и Стив, все еще изогнувшись под странным углом, посмотрел на Уинфред, слетел с коленей Баки и приземлился на журнальный столик.

Моргнув, он уставился на Баки в полном шоке.

– СО СТИВОМ? – спросила его мать, словно то, что ее сын трахал кого-то на диване, не было чем-то неожиданным, а вот то, что это был Стив – очень даже.

– ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ МОЙ! – повторил Баки, и все, что сейчас шло ему в голову – что надо схватить подушку и прикрыть ей член, и, может, еще вытащить плед и набросить его на Стива, чтобы целиком спрятать его от матери. Не из каких-то глупых приличий, а из соображений – если-ты-его-не-видишь-то-его-тут-и-нет. – Мам, а ты не могла бы… – и он двинул пальцами, показывая «отвернулась и вышла».

Она отвернулась. 

– Со Стивом? – снова спросила она. – Привет, Стив.

– Здрасьте, миссис Барнс, – сдержанно ответил Стив, пиная Баки в бедро, сильно, выбираясь из-под одеяла, которое Баки, явно все еще в шоке, навернул на него.

– Как твои дела?

– О, – светским тоном ответил Стив, – бывало и получше.

– Думаю, у нас всех бывало и получше.

Черт, в отчаянии подумал Баки, ситуация становилась еще хуже.

– Вообще до вашего прихода все было довольно неплохо, – продолжил Стив.  
Вот оно. Хуже наступило.

– Я заметила, – сдавленным голосом ответила чертова мама Баки.

– Мам, можешь нас на минутку одних оставить?

– Буду в коридоре, – с угрозой в голосе пообещала она.

– Дерьмо, – выдохнул Баки после того, как дверь закрылась за ее спиной. – Дерьмо. Что это было.

– Ты не рассказал своей маме, – зашипел на него Стив укоризненным тоном, подбирая с пола трусы со всем достоинством, на какое только был способен, принимая во внимание случившееся – то есть с очень небольшим.

– Да я не знал как! Что я должен был сказать: эй, мам, ты мне все время говорила, что я слишком зависим от своего лучшего друга, ну вот – мы еще и переспали и теперь будем зависеть друг от друга до скончания времен. Сюрприз!

– А ВОТ ЭТО БЫЛО ЛУЧШЕ? – спросил Стив.

Несмотря на очень выразительный, если не сказать кричащий тон вопроса, Баки его почти не услышал. 

– От тебя смазка на столике осталась.

– Я… – Стив посмотрел вниз, и они оба какое-то время задумчиво рассматривали полоску смазки посреди стола. – Это… прямо даже не знаю, что тебе и сказать на это.

– Не думал, что он выдержит твой вес. Вот такое и случается, когда покупаешь мебель в секонде вместо ИКЕА. Слушай, я сейчас избавлюсь от мамы, а потом вернусь и мы проверим, может ли этот стол…

– Нет, – твердым тоном перебил его Стив. – Ты не прикоснешься ко мне еще как минимум часа три.

Баки вздохнул. 

– Ладно. Это честно.

**Author's Note:**

> * обмен СМС откровенного содержания, обычно фотографиями и т.д.  
> ** первая база - поцелуи, вторая - грудь, третья - ниже пояса.


End file.
